Parum Temporis, Nec Victoria
Synopsis In Tao Gems, White Aquamarine realizes that she still has time... though the odds are that she'll fail. Plot White Aquamarine woke up. The whole death scene had been an illusion. There was still time. However, she knew she had to do something... "I need to go... I NEED TO GO!" White Aquamarine tried to get out through the emergency exit. White Diamond's face froze. "White Aquamarine, no! Parum temporis, nec victoria!" "What the hell does that mean?" Steve asked White Diamond. "IT MEANS LITTLE TIME, NO VICTORY!" she yelled. White Aquamarine dived to the Cluster bomb. She found Black Laced Onyx's Gem shards in an instant and tried to get them. "Come on... It's not working!" "White Aquamarine, are you mentally disabled, you bitch? Whatever you're trying to do, it's dangerous!" White Aquamarine finally pulled out Onyx's gem shards. However, the Cluster bomb then slowly began to glow... She looked at Onyx's gem shards. "... ..." "Yin. Yang." She stepped on the Cluster bomb hard with her shoe. However, one of the Gems pulled her in... for just a few seconds, she could feel the world of the bomb. Devastating. Some of the Gems had no idea where they were. Some of them called for help, for their friends. That was when the drill hit. All Gems, even White Aquamarine, were destroyed... "White Aquamarine? White Aquamarine? Album Aquamarine?" White Aquamarine stood up the second she heard her real name. No one except Onyx knew that... White Aquamarine couldn't bear to open her eyes. "Album Aquamarine, you're fine. We're here now." White Aquamarine opened her eyes and saw Black Laced Onyx standing right in her eyes. "Onyx!" White Aquamarine yelled. "You're okay!" White Aquamarine hugged Black Laced Onyx. "And the others?" "They're okay, too! Say hi to Charoite and White Diamond, who cared for you!" Charoite put a clear liquid on White Aquamarine's gem. "And Steve? Is he fine, too?" Steve appeared in front of White Aquamarine. He looked older. "You've been out for almost a year," Steve said. "Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond have also been giving you a bunch of food for when you wake up." "He's a year older now," Charoite said. Steve nodded. "I'm eleven now. Gotta stop suckin' my thumb." He said. White Aquamarine looked at the clear skies and smiled. "I think I'm ready to have a good life." (soondtrackthingy) The group ran to the town. A human waved to White Aquamarine, and she waved back. She ran to the store where she got her cigars. "Ayy, my best customer!" The man said. "You here for a round of cigarettes?" White Aquamarine nodded. She got the box and threw a dollar bill at the man. She merrily skipped through the path. She looked at Rose Quartz, who had appeared. "You're up!" Rose Quartz said. "It's nice to see that you're well. That was a very brave move. Everything ended, don't worry." Rose Quartz chuckled and walked away. White Aquamarine looked at Onyx and said, "Dance with me." The two gripped hands and danced. Charoite looked at Black Laced Onyx. "It's such a fine day," Charoite said. "I thought she'd never wake up." Onyx emptied out his throat. "I always thought I might be bad" White Aquamarine gasped. "Now I'm sure that it's true" "'Cause I think you're so good" "And I'm nothing like you" White Aquamarine knew what to say. "Look at you go" "I just adore you" "I wish that I knew" "What makes you think I'm so special" Characters * Rose Quartz * Pink Diamond (mentioned) * Black Laced Onyx * White Aquamarine * Charoite * White Diamond * Steve Strait Category:Enchi's Content